


Gamers Rise Up

by UglyTurnip



Series: UglyTurnip's Crack/Meme Fanfictions [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Memes, Nudity, We live in a society, crackfic, don't take this seriously, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTurnip/pseuds/UglyTurnip
Summary: Tired of the oppression he faces from his girlfriend, the Joker rises up to protect his fellow gamers from living in a society.





	Gamers Rise Up

One day, the Joker sat on the balcony of his apartment, watching as all of the people below went about their daily lives. What pathetic individuals; he wouldn't be surprised to find out none of them were gamers like him. Disgusted, he turned to his game of Fortnite, only to discover that the storm had devoured his character.

"Damn it!" He shouted, throwing his controller off the balcony. "We live in a society!"

Suddenly, Harley Quinn opened the door and stepped out. Since she had only just gotten out of the shower, she was dripping wet, and wearing nothing but a towel. She gave her lover and boss an inquisitive frown.

"Is there something wrong, Mister J?" She questioned.

The Joker glared at her for a solid minute, fidgeting his face ever so slightly, then he sat back down. "It's nothing," he uttered bitterly.

Harley, remaining unconvinced, strutted seductively over to the Joker. She then caressed the Joker's face with a wet hand.

"Mister J," she began. "You've been playing a lot of Fortnite recently. I'm starting to think that game isn't good for you."

"What do you mean it's not good for me!?" The Joker snapped at her. "Don't try to oppress a gamer, Harley, or we will rise up!"

"Excuse me?" Harley questioned, then shrugged it off. "Listen, how about instead of playing Fortnite, you rev up your Harley," she muttered seductively. Then, she dropped her towel.

It was all for naught. The Joker was a gamer now, and us gamers are too busy getting shit done to ogle at naked women.

"Bitch please!" The Joker shouted. "I've had enough of your oppression, Harley! It's time for us Gamers to rise up against the jocks and Chads!"

"Jesus, when did you become such a fucking loser?" Harley groaned.

The Joker clutched his head and laughed creepily. "Another oppressive statement against us gamers! That's it! I'm calling all my Fortniters; we're riding up today!"

Harley sighed. Without even picking up her towel, she made her way back to the door. "Whatever. I'm gonna go fuck Batman. He may be boring as shit, but at least he knows how to please a lady."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Joker screamed, falling to his knees. "CURSE YOU SOCIETY!"


End file.
